N's Christmas
by zoruarules4
Summary: Oneshot and set WAY back before the series, when Black and N were friends. N invites Black over to the Harmonia palace for Christmas, and Black thinks N doesn't know about love... Part one of the Harmony Series


**N's Christmas**

Black Coldman walked down the large stone hallway in the Harmonia palace, a brisk happy pep in her step that caused the container box of red, green, and gold ornaments she was carrying to jingle slightly.

She had a wide smile on her face; a smile that hadn't disappeared for three days. It was Christmas Eve now, a little late for decorating, but something had put her in the Christmas spirit.

Her best friend N had invited her to spend the Christmas night at his palace while Ghetsis was away, though he didn't understand the concept of Christmas.

Ghetsis was away to the Plasma warehouse on the beaches in Nuvema to working on an odd Pokemon.

But that wasn't what put the large smile on Black's pale face, it was the odd confession he had told her afterwards.

She had asked why he had come back to see her and he had admitted that he wanted to be around her. His face had twisted in confusion as he tried to describe the feeling.

"_I don't know how to put this White. Whenever I'm around you I get all nervous, and I feel Butterfree in my stomach. I just kind of want to hold onto you and never let go. Can you tell me what is that feeling?"_ Black could remember his asking words.

_"N, that's called-"_ She could remember that Ghetsis interuppted her and chased her out of the castle.

Black slightly giggled at the memory. Of course N wouldn't understand the feeling of having a crush on someone; after all she wasn't even sure if he knew what love _was_.

After all, he had only shown a bright face, a happy personality, and a question he wouldn't ask for several years.

Huh. She thought about N's father. He wouldn't appreciate a commoner blending with his son.

That wiped the smile off her face, then she went into the room N was in, who was now sitting criss cross on the floor, looking up in awe at a giant pine tree.

"Black! You're here," he said expectantly. "And what do we do with this tree? Do we dance around it?"

Black made a amused face at her friend. "We are going to decorate it."

She quickly walked over and knelt beside him, setting down the box of ornaments and snapping off the lid. N peered inside, curiosity on his features.

"What are those?"

Black's eyes widened with surprise, "They're ornaments, N. H-have you never decorated a tree before?"

His grey green eyes snapped up to hers and she felt her heart flutter.

"No, is it something people do?" he asked, one tea green eyebrow raised.

She chuckled happily and picked up a particular ornament showing it to N. "Yes, every Christmas people decorate a tree with little colored ornaments," she said, picking one up and hanging it on the branch in front of her.

"Why do they decorate a tree with beautiful shining objects?" N inquired questioning.

"It's some sorts of tradition they have in this world. Unova has its own tradition," replied Black putting on a red ball hanging from a spiky branch. "It's to go to a nearby bridge and sing the sad song of Reshiram and Zekrom."

For a moment the two friends stared at the dangling red ball with a gold string.

N fidgeted with green tinsel, quietly putting it around Black's neck and smiling. "We are like Reshiram and Zekrom Black. You're the Reshiram and I am the Zekrom."

"Yep we are," Black said.

She shoved one into his hand and he hesitantly put it on a branch, a wide smile spreading across his face all the while.

"That _is_ rather pretty," he said.

"I know," Black laughed.

Black chuckled and stood up, picking up a few ornaments and letting them dangle from her fingers. N seemed to be enjoying this.

She placed them on the tree and stepped back, admiring her work. She watched as N mirrored her, placing a few on branches and stepped back as well.

N then put on emerald green tinsel in the tree. Then he stepped back and smiled. "This is a fantastic tree. Beautiful."

He put on a golden hanging ornament in one of the grassy but spiky pine branches.

"I agree. Your eyes don't lie," Black said agreeing with him, patting his shoulder.

"My eyes don't leave me. Lighting just makes me darker," he said smiling with a refreshing face.

"What do you mean?" Black asked N.

"I would be fit to be Zekrom. Reshiram is such a rose like you," N replied tackling Black. "Close your eyes."

Before she knew it she felt N roll over and press his lips to hers. Her eyes flew open wide. She was shocked. She didn't even know N knew what a kiss _was_, let alone how to do it. She knew he had to have known however as she felt his lips part slightly and loosen against hers.

She quickly began to kiss back and sighed in contentment. She had dreamed of him kissing her so many times, and yet she never believed it would happen; but apparently it was now.

Was this a "happily ever after"? Probably maybe.

N pulled back a second later, his breathing ragged and slow.

"What was that for?" Black asked, a smile in her voice as she realized what had just happened.

"Well…" N started, his breathing still audible, "Today when Bianca and Cheren kissed you said they were getting closer, and she had said they were inseparable."

Black turned slightly, squinting, trying to make out his facial expression in the dark.

"Yeah…" she said, pushing him to explain further.

"Well Black; I want to be close to you, I want us to be inseparable. I'm not sure why, but I do. So I figured that was the way to do it then… and I must admit it was quite enjoyable."

If Black had been standing she would've fallen over in shock. He had not only kissed her and told her he wanted them to be close, but he had actually enjoyed the gesture as well.

She smiled. Everyone pegged him to be clueless when it came to love, even herself.

But he knew much more than people gave him credit for. He maybe couldn't put a label on his feelings, but they were there. She smiled and leaned forward to gently press her lips to his cheek.

She knew that the kiss had said it all and she didn't need to tell him she felt the same way. Black smiled.


End file.
